There are many prior art brackets for mounting carriers on vehicles for transporting articles such as 1) for skis and ski poles, 2) bicycles and 3) luggage. A major problem has been the failure of such brackets to firmly and rigidly hold the carrier while the vehicle was being driven, often over rough, bumpy terrain.
A related problem of the carriers that have an upright section is a tendency for the upright section to sway from side to side as the vehicle is driven. This may not be harmful in fact, but appears problematic to the user and is therefore undesirable from a practical marketing viewpoint.